


Cursed

by RagingDalek (I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Hunters of Artemis, Ogygia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies/pseuds/RagingDalek
Summary: There was one major mistake in Leo taking Calypso off Ogygia. The island was made to be a prison. If Calypso ever left, there would be consequences.And of course, it's up to demigods to fix this. But why them?





	1. Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly the same as you can find it on Wattpad under RagingDalek
> 
> Written before the (frustrating) revelation in the Dark Prophecy that Hunters can't have relationships with each other.
> 
> Originally posted on Wattpad in 2016

Thalia did not want to do this. But of course, you don't just tell your father, who is Zeus, no. She wanted to tell him she was a hunter now, that she didn't go on stupid quests anymore, and that the last time she went on a quest, people died. But no, here she was on a pegasus, way too far over the ground for her liking, flying out to sea. All because Valdez managed to get Calypso off her island.   
"Oh, it will be simple! You'll be back with the Hunt before you even realize you were gone! Just make sure Ogygia hasn't exploded or anything, m'kay? Thanks. I'd get you an actual prophecy, but Apollo's, you know, mortal."  
Thalia thought about how the conversation with her dad had gone. There wasn't supposed to be anything else, after the war with the Titans, and immediately after the war with the Giants. But no, Ogygia had the smallest chance that there would be some dangerous consequence for Calypso leaving, and that's why the gods never released her after Percy asked them. Thalia shuddered as she looked down at the ocean below. Heights, it had to be heights. She'd almost rather swim, but doubted Poseidon would be happy about that. Instead, she gripped the flying horse tight and closed her eyes, while wishing she was back fighting monsters with the rest of the Hunt. 

After about an hour of torturous flight, Thalia saw land.   
"Hey, um, what's-your-name the pegasus, maybe you could land right over there? The island looks deserted, it's fairly small, kinda like how Zeus described it. It might be Ogygia."  
She asked the flying horse, and he neighed indignantly.  
"Oh, um, I don't speak horse, that's a child of Poseidon thing, but, just put me down now, please."  
Thalia swore the horse rolled his eyes, but he flew towards the island anyway. Instead of getting closer, it seemed farther away. After what felt like another hour of flying, the pegasus finally stopped moving. Thalia opened an eye suspiciously.   
"Oh, we're here. Good, it's not destroyed. Now, take me back."  
Nothing happened.   
"Hey, could you, ah, take me back?"  
She asked the pegasus.  
"Look, I'm sorry I can't speak horse, and don't know your name, and probably grabbed your mane too tight, but I need to go back now."  
Nothing happened. Thalia sighed. The pegasus suddenly nudged her, as if it wanted her to get off.  
"Really? I know this is Ogygia, what other island is right smack in the middle of nowhere with an abandoned garden-slash-house thing that's littered with mechanical tools? It's clearly where Calypso and Leo where last."  
As the pegasus whinnied, Thalia groaned and slid off.  
"See, I'm off. I'm checking if this is Ogygia. Yep, it's defiantly the cursed island that the gods trapped that little- Hey, where'd you go?"  
Thalia shouted as she looked back and saw the horse was gone.   
"No way. No freaking way in Hades did he leave me here."  
She ran back to the beach.  
"NO COME BACK!"  
She yelled, but it was no use. Ogygia was a prison, alright, and it demanded a prisoner.


	2. An unexpected surprise

The next few days were lonely and hard to handle. Thalia had gotten used to being around a bunch of other people with the hunt, and all she had here was an abandoned house that was way too cute-sy. She hated it. So, to pass the time, she shot arrows into trees and tried to get off the island. There had been several times when she was sure she had done everything correct to make a make-shift raft, and had even made an offering to Poseidon, but she ended up right back on the far side of the cursed island. Maybe she just sucked a sailing. After several days, though, she started to realize that, well, she was gross. She had been so distracted about getting off, she hadn't bothered to change clothes (well, there was nothing to change into anyway) or attempt to bathe in the water. Thalia finally let out a sigh, felt a little guilty about going through Calypso's stuff, and found what was probably a dress.  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
She muttered under her breath.  
"Out of all the clothes in the world, a dress, that looks just like the ancient Greek ones. Why?"  
She said to herself. Add that to her list of problems

The sun was setting over Ogygia, and Thalia was actually proud that she managed to figure out how to wear the white piece of fabric. She had washed her old clothes in a stream, but they would take forever to dry. Since she didn't want to stay in Calypso's old home, she had put up her tent on the beach, and was using it as her base camp. She found some matches, and had managed to start a fire. Thalia had to admit, it was very beautiful here. The sun made the whole island glow orange and pink, and the waves lapped lazily on the shore. She stayed out to watch the stars come and go a little while longer. Just when she was getting ready to put out the fire, she heard coughing from the far side of the beach. It was very faint, she almost thought she imagined it. Thalia ran towards the noise, bow and arrows in hand, ready for some action. Maybe there was a monster to fight? Or maybe the gods had placed someone else on the island? That would be cruel. Thalia knew that the only way for them to leave was if the captive of the island fell in love with them, and right now, she considered herself that. If the gods had sent a boy... She couldn't think about that. She notched her bow and pointed it at the shape moving out if the water. coughing their head off.  
"Who are you and how did you find this place?"  
She asked, a veiled threat beneath her words. The coughing person gradually stopped coughing and stood up.  
"I'm Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. And I'm here on a quest from the gods. This island is supposed to be deserted. Why are you here?"  
Thalia's heart raced as if she was back on the pegasus. Dam.


	3. The gods are messing with us

Thalia tried to keep her emotions normal.  
"Reyna?"  
She lowered her bow.  
"Yes, Reyna. I just said that... Who are you?"  
Thalia's heart fell. She didn't remember her. Or she looked a lot different. Maybe it had been a really long time for her, when it was just a few long days for herself.   
"I'm Thalia Grace. I was sent here by Zeus to make sure the island didn't self destruct or something, after Leo Valdez rescued Calypso."  
Reyna's eyes shone in the starlight.  
"Thalia? Wow, I didn't recognize you. But the important thing here is that we find a way off. Venus sent me, and told me the island was probably going to disappear after I did,"  
Reyna made air quotes.  
"What I was destined to do."  
Thalia nodded.  
"I have a camp set up in the other side of the island. It's small, but I'm used to it, being with the Hunt and all. You look like you need some sleep. We'll try and get off tomorrow."  
Reyna agreed and Thalia led her back to her campsite. The embers were still glowing, so Thalia threw some water droplets on it to dose them.  
"You're soaked. Calypso had some extra clothes that she left, just up on the hill there. I can go with you if you like, the island's a little scary at night."  
Thalia offered. Reyna shook her head.  
"I'm good. I'll find them one way or another. Do you have a flashlight I could borrow?"  
Thalia slipped into the tent and grabbed one. She tossed it out to Reyna, who caught it expertly.  
"Be back in a bit."  
Reyna said and walked towards the abandoned house. Meanwhile, Thalia dove back inside the tent. What were the gods thinking? Sending Reyna, who Thalia had an even larger crush on than she did when she liked Luke. Reyna was praetor of the entire Roman army, and she was Artemis' lieutenant of the Hunt. It would never work out. Besides, Thalia didn't think she could even date her. She had sworn off guys, but she wasn't sure if the no-dating rule applied to girls as well. Just to be sure, she assumed it did. And Reyna was straight! Well, she thought she was. After all, she had shown interest in Jason and Percy. Why did this have to happen? Thalia sighed and flopped onto one of the bean bags. They weren't getting off this island anytime soon.


	4. Confessions

Sunlight filtered in through the flap in the tent. Thalia groaned and rolled onto the floor. Had she really fallen asleep in the bean bag? Her body was sore as she walked out into the too bright sunlight.  
"Reyna?"  
She called. No one answered. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. A basket was by the door, a few apples and some oranges in it. Thalia picked it up, as it hadn't been there last night. She noticed a note in the bottom.  
"Thalia: I've gone to scout the island. I left you some fruit, and if you want more it's in Calypso's garden. See you in a few hours, maybe? Reyna."  
Thalia smiled. Reyna could have easily just gone to scout without telling her, but she had left a note. How nice. She grabbed and apple and started eating it, and looked for any signs as to which direction Reyna had gone. There were a few foot prints on the beach, but other than that, nothing. Thalia smiled. Just what she wanted, a challenge. It was just like tracking monsters with the other huntresses. First, she walked over to where she had strung up her clothes to dry. The heavy jacket was still damp, but the climate of the island was so warm she wouldn't be needing that. She changed into her cargo pants and tank top, and grabbed her bow. How well could Reyna hide from her?

It turned out, Reyna was hard to find. Ogygia was larger than Thalia had expected, and it was after-noon when she finally stopped to rest. Thalia had climbed a tree to get a better view, and had found out that all you could see for miles was ocean. Expect, if you used your imagination and looked hard enough, you could see land. Just out of their reach, like a a punishment from the Fields of Punishment for the living. She spotted Reyna on the far side, drawing something in the sand. Had she really been there the whole time? Thalia dropped out of the tree and headed over to where Reyna was.  
"I'm glad to see you're awake."  
Reyna greeted her.  
"I need your help, I'm coming up with a plan to get off of here."  
Thalia shrugged.  
"Okay, what's up?"  
Reyna pointed to some diagrams in the sand.  
"If we use some of the boards from the house over there, we can construct a makeshift raft that can lead us off just enough so that we can signal another boat. What I need help with is how we're going to signal the other boats."  
Thalia shook her head.  
"It won't work. I've tried that, you just end up right back on the island."  
Reyna shook her head.  
"If we can build a strong enough boat, and make proper sacrifices, we can surely get off. It's like a battle strategy, you just have to plan ahead and make the battle go your way. Use it to your strengths."  
Thalia sighed.  
"Reyna, it won't work. It's a cursed island, no one can leave."  
Unless someone falls in love with them... Thalia didn't say this out loud.  
"Really, Thalia? I thought the ancient Greeks valued creativity more. You just need to believe, don't you? This plan would work for any Roman hero trapped on a mythical island."  
Reyna snapped back.  
"Well, this isn't a Roman island, Reyna. Calypso and Ogygia are Greek myths, and I know them better than you do. There's no getting off this island!"  
Thalia yelled. Reyna crossed her arms and retorted,  
"Fine. Be that way. I'll just tell Jason his sister gave up hope."  
Thalia glared at her and stomped away. Romans! They always had a perfect plan, that had to be carried out in a perfect way, no room for people to tell them they're wrong. Thalia barley noticed the dark clouds rolling overhead, an omen that something bad was happening.

The rain had started to fall as soon as the shadows started to creep up on the island. Thalia felt a little guilty. She shouldn't have been so harsh with Reyna, it wasn't like she grew up with Greek myths like she had. It had been hard, but Thalia managed to start a fire. She thought that maybe Reyna would come back, there was not much else here. When Reyna didn't show up, Thalia started to worry. The sun was almost gone, and the rain was getting harder. She walked up to Calypso's house, to see better from the hill, when she noticed some wood missing.  
"No. She couldn't have finished it so early..."  
Thalia looked around for more clues. She ducked inside and found the papery stuff that Reyna had been writing on. Next to it was a bottle of ink and a feather, probably a quill. Tacked to the wall was another note.  
"Thalia. I'm sorry. I had to know if this would work. I will get you off somehow. Reyna."  
Thalia's heart pounded. Reyna was out on the ocean in this storm? Even if she had a good boat that wasn't tethered to a cursed island, it would be hard to navigate in this wind. Thalia rushed out of the house and towards the coast where Reyna had been earlier. She had no idea what she was doing, or how she would help her.  
"Reyna!"  
Her voice was lost by the raging winds.  
"REYNA!"  
Thalia called again, frantic. No, no, no. She couldn't have left. Thalia called her name again, but there was no answer. Of course, you couldn't hear anything in this storm. Thalia ran up the coast line, trying to look for something that would tell her Reyna was okay. Something, a sign from the gods, anything. There! Just on the edge of her view, she saw a broken board. It lay on the other side of a hill, blocking her view.  
"REYNA!"  
She called.  
"Thalia?"  
She just barley heard a voice whimper. Reyna! Thank the gods, she was alive! Thalia dashed as fast as she could through the stinging rain and rounded the corner. Reyna was staggering away from what used to be her raft, now all broken and useless.   
"Di immortales, Reyna, what were you thinking?"  
Thalia gasped as she grabbed hold of Reyna's shoulders to support her.  
"I-I-"  
Thalia shook her head.  
"No, I need to get you back to my camp, now. Save your energy."  
Reyna nodded, and Thalia helped her down the beach to the tent site, a few hundred feet away and around a bend. Once inside, Reyna just about collapsed onto one of the two cots.  
"I'm sorry, Thalia, I don't know what I was thinking."  
Reyna shook her head.   
"Well, yeah, it was pretty stupid to go out in a storm like this, but you were angry. People do stupid things when they're angry, and you're no exception."  
Reyna shook her head again.  
"No, I left you here. You don't deserve to be stuck here. You must have been here for what, three months? No one's seen you for that long."  
Thalia sat down next to Reyna.  
"It's only been a few days for me. Really, time works differently here."  
Reyna relaxed a little. But suddenly her face tensed up.  
"We're never getting off, are we?"  
Thalia bit her lip.   
"Well..."  
Reyna's eyes perked up. Thalia sighed.  
"There is more to the myth. It is said that when someone lands on the island, then they are trapped here. But when someone else arrives, they can leave once the original person falls in love with them."  
Reyna looked away.  
"Oh."  
Thalia remained silent.  
"It doesn't work the other way around?"  
Reyna asked. Thalia was a little taken off by the question, but she replied,  
"No, I don't think so."  
Reyna laughed a little, sarcastically.  
"Well, that would be too easy wouldn't it. I already love you."  
Thalia looked shocked.  
"I know, I know, you're a hunter of Dian-Artemis, you probably don't even think of that anymore. But it would be a way to save you."  
Thalia nudged closer to Reyna.  
"For how long?"  
Reyna looked back at her.  
"Since we met, I guess. I found your eyes...very distracting."  
Thalia smiled.  
"So we knew at about the same time, then."  
It was Reyna's turn to look confused.  
"I've also been attracted to you, pretty much since we met. But I've never let it get more than that. I don't know, huntresses aren't supposed to date guys, but it never says anything about girls. I've just been... confused about this. I didn't want to tell you and be rejected, or worse, find out you feel the same, but I can't love you back."  
Reyna smiled sadly.  
"Well, we're stuck on this island indefinitely. For now, we have each other, and that is all that matters."  
Thalia shared her smile and wrapped her arms around Reyna. The storm ripped at the sides of the tent, but inside they were warm and safe, together.


	5. Rescue

Something was wrong. Thalia whipped her eyes open. She groaned, as that was clearly a bad idea. She glanced around to try and find out what was causing that terrible feeling. Her eyes stopped on the girl beside her. Reyna. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, praetor of the twelfth legion, and currently cuddling with her. She tried to tell her self that this was what was wrong, but it just didn't feel like it. There was something else. Reyna shifted.   
"Thalia? You awake yet?"  
She whispered.  
"Yeah. I think."  
Thalia yawned back.   
"I just feel... there's something wrong. We should check it out."  
Reyna mumbled something about five more minutes. Thalia laughed and rolled over, to get out of bed. Unfortunately, they were laying in a cot made for one person, so she rolled off and onto the floor.  
"Ouch. That sounded like it hurt."  
Reyna sat up and said. Thalia slowly stood up.  
"I think... I think it's outside. There's something weird outside."  
Thalia looked over at Reyna. Her dress was messed up, and her hair was all frizzy.  
"The wild Reyna awakes from hibernation, ready to scout for the disturbance."  
Thalia said in a terrible Australian accent.  
"She comes across a Thalia, an uncommon find in Ogygia. How will she react?"  
Reyna groaned and picked up a pillow.  
"By projectile weapon, that's how. I thought you felt something was wrong, why are you wasting time documenting every thing I do?"  
Reyna laughed. Thalia smiled.  
"Come on, wild Reyna, let's go find out what adventure lies ahead."  
Thalia walked over to the door and stepped outside. The bright morning sun glittered on the sand, leaving no trace of the terrible storm the night before. Reyna stumbled out of the tent a few seconds later.  
"Shall we venture forth to the unknown?"  
Reyna said as she stood next to Thalia.  
"Well, I think the unknown's coming to us."  
Thalia pointed to a figure walking on the beach. Her long hair and dress were flowing in the light breeze. She seemed very happy as she got closer.  
"Oh em gee! It actually worked! Oh, you do not know how long I have been planning this! Of course, there were setbacks, Percabeth had to happen first, and your heart had to be broken in order for it to heal, but yes! Today is the day my OTP is canon. One of them, at least. Oh, this should become a holiday!"  
The girl jumped up and down.  
"Who are you?"  
Reyna asked, bewildered.  
"Oh, honey, don't you recognize me? I'm not much different from my Roman form, am I? Oh, it was the Civil War Era dress, wasn't it?"  
The girl frowned.  
"Venus?"  
Reyna guessed.  
"Close! Aphrodite, actually, but, hey, not much difference. I still love making and breaking relationships. I'm the original creator of the love triangle!"  
Thalia glared at the goddess.  
"So you're the reason we're stuck on this cursed island?"  
Aphrodite giggled.  
"Oh, no, not stuck! The curse was lifted years ago, back when Percy Jackson asked for it. Calypso just never tried to leave! I mean, I did ask Poseidon to make travel off of the island next to impossible with some crazy currents, but you weren't trapped! I sent you here for you to realize that you were made for each other!"  
Reyna looked at the goddess in amazement, but not in a good way.  
"So I had to leave my post, leave Frank, who went from probatio to praetor in a matter of weeks and is so confused right now, to fall in love?"  
Aphrodite waved her comment aside.  
"Oh, it's been a few weeks, nothing more. Didn't I tell you a demigod wouldn't heal your heart? Well here she is, and she's perfect!"  
Thalia shook her head.  
"No, I'm not! I'm a hunter of Artemis, I can't date! And I'm still a demigod."  
Reyna nodded. Aphrodite sighed, like she was about to explain something very obvious.  
"Your allegiance is to Artemis, not Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Just like how Zoë wasn't one of the Hesperides anymore! Oh, isn't this perfect! You'll fall in love, but Thalia is an immortal huntress who will watch Reyna grow older while she stays the same. Reyna will look into Thalia's eyes and always be reminded of the possibility that she could have ruled Camp Jupiter with Jason, but will never know. Oh, it's just so tragic!"  
Reyna gasped.  
"No! That's not-that can't work! Don't we deserve some peace! We've fought two of your wars, and this is how you repay us?"  
She yelled angrily.  
"We'll just have to control our own destiny."  
Thalia said confidently.  
"Reyna, I... I don't think I could leave the Hunt. Is there any way you would consider joining the Hunters of Artemis?"  
Reyna thought for a moment.  
"Not right away, no. I have an army to lead, and we need to rebuild. Maybe in a couple of years, once we're out of the transitioning period of a new praetor and meeting the Greeks. I think... I think there's someone who would make a good leader after me."  
Reyna looked into Thalia's eyes.  
"Thalia, I promise I will join the Hunters of Artemis someday. I will be with you forever."  
Thalia smiled sadly.  
"Forever is a long time, though."  
Aphrodite sighed.  
"Oh, I just love it when it works out. But right now, you have things to do! I promised Artemis she'd have her lieutenant back by sundown, and I made arrangements for poor Frank to meet you in New Rome, but he's really doing fine on his own. And Thalia, dear, the hunters only swore off men. Reyna is your soul mate. Oh, I rarely make people like that, but you two are an exception! Well, you'll find each other in time."  
Aphrodite smiled brightly.   
"Wait, didn't Zeus say this island might...explode? Spontaneously combust or something?"  
Thalia asked.  
"Oh, he's such a terrible actor. I had him do that, I know you'd never trust me. I didn't even have to have Eros shoot you this time."  
Thalia looked suspicious.  
"What do you mean this time?"  
Aphrodite ignored her.  
" Well, say good bye, hug, kiss, whatever! You'll be back home faster than you fell in love."  
Aphrodite sighed, again. How many times has she sighed? Too many.  
"X's and O's!"  
The goddess disappeared in a pop. Thalia watched as the island disintegrated around her. She reached for Reyna's hand, and they watched as each other disappeared.  
"Don't worry. I will always find you."


End file.
